kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gamewizard2008/So, about Araea's Mask...
I'm gonna be level with you guys: I'm sort of having a hard time... getting into Araea's Mask. For a couple reasons. The first reason is that, as you know, it's a Zelda story. My last Zelda story was Operation: MASKED, and that took me eight months to write. 2/3's of a year. Because, in my quest to make it like a real Zelda adventure, I wrote out long and lengthy levels and dungeons with puzzles and complex bosses. I even threw in a few side quests (albeit short ones). And I would like to achieve the same thing with Araea's Mask. Now, granted, that story had 7 dungeons, and I was going to give Araea's Mask 5 dungeons, but it would still be a lot of work when trying to chuck in side quests. Like, the side quests would have no relevance to the grand scheme of things, they're just in there because it's a Zelda story. In The Horrorverse, I wrote out the side quests because they had relevance to the plot. Going on from that, there's a huge difference between MASKED and Araea's Mask, and that's the fact MASKED took place in the current timeline and directly involved the Nextgen characters. Araea's Mask is more of a prequel or Gameverse History story due to the fact it takes place in Link's era. Plus, Operation: MASKED had HUUUGE relevance to the plot at the time; it foreshadowed the trolls and the First Dimension, introduced a few key characters, and gave development to Cheren, Panini, Nerehc, and Miyuki. Now, I was planning to introduce some major plot points in Araea's Mask, but... I have to ask myself if I couldn't achieve those same tasks in a different story. For one, there are some plot points that the audience could easily predict, and those points could easily be explained through dialogue. And as for characters, well, I was going to give good development to the ones established in Araea's Mask, but like... this story takes place in the past, so they wouldn't appear anymore. Their descendants, maybe, but chances are they wouldn't have heavy screen time. Yes, Cheren Uno is kinda-sorta involved because of Time Magic, but even then, it's only Cheren. And then there's reader interest: yeah, nowadays I'm not desperate for reviews and I write my stories if I have the drive to write them, but knowing there are people who enjoy my work is what makes me eager to wake up every morning after I post a new chapter. Operation: MASKED had three reviewers at the time (four if I count Mika, despite how silent she was). But Araea's Mask seems to only have one reviewer who's interested in Zelda... and that's 50% of my fanbase right there. Not even people in the Zelda community seem to care, which is to be expected, because it's still connected to the main Gameverse, even though I barely make that noticeable. Granted, I'm sure I have a few invisible readers, but it still means nothing if they don't say anything. I myself feel more attached to the Nextgen Kids than these Zelda characters, in part because Araea's Mask may not include too many heavy action scenes. Ultimately, Araea's Mask really feels more like a Zelda story than a Gameverse story. Even when writing it, I barely feel like I'm making progress because none of the Nextgen Kids are attaining any development except kinda Cheren. Heck, I was going to give Cheren a follow-up story where he tries to recover his lost strength, but that could easily be made with or without. With that said, I think I'm going to make this more of a side project, like I did with Witch's Ghost, Fairy Sisters, or God-forbid my shrinking stories; that's what it feels like right now with all the Minish stuff. If I feel like writing it, then I'll write it, but for now, I think I'm just going to stay in the modern era. The next major story I was going to write was Index and the World Rings (formerly Secret Rings), which was going to have MAJOR development for established characters and heavily advance the Newborn plot. So, I think I'll start writing that one, though not immediately. Anyways, let me know what you guys think on the matter. When the Gameverse comes back, expect maybe a one-shot or two. Category:Blog posts